lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion
Talk archives archive 1, archive 2 Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for speedy deletion. Template:Neuro-linguistic programming Template:Neuro-linguistic programming nominated for deletion today by me "This template is related to psychotherapy with apparently no LGBT-specific content.". Article contributor RayneVanDunem notified today. If no one objects, I think template should be deleted Sunday (or earlier if Rayne supports deletion of the template). --EarthFurst 05:24, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Keeping the template around temporarily for a list of articles to nominate for deletion. --EarthFurst 20:58, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Lee Wagstaff Lee Wagstaff article nominated for deletion April 18, 2010 by DragonMage "This article is about a heavily tattooed man. No mention is made of his sexual orientation". I see no LGBT content in article. Article contributors RayneVanDunem and Kbdank71 notified (although looks like Kbdank71's edit from Wikipedia). If no one objects, I think article should be deleted Sunday June 27 around 8pm GMT. --EarthFurst 18:08, June 22, 2010 (UTC) : Deleted article. --EarthFurst 20:44, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Cyberskin Cyberskin article nominated for deletion April 18, 2010 by DragonMage "This article is about a soft plastic. No direct connection to LGBT issues". I see no LGBT content in article. Article contributor RayneVanDunem notified. Chowbok not notified because “User account "Chowbok" is not registered” (and seems like an edit from Wikipedia). If no one objects, I think article should be deleted Sunday June 27 around 8pm GMT. --EarthFurst 05:08, June 24, 2010 (UTC) : Deleted article. --EarthFurst 20:44, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Family Foundation School I think maybe Family Foundation School article should be kept. Article tagged with speedy delete tag "If you disagree with its speedy deletion, please explain why at Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion ...". I think it should not be deleted because article says "Mr. Martin-Crawford, who attended the Family Foundation School from 1995-97, alleges in his seven minute testimony before the House practices including physical abuse, use of comments of a homophobic or sexual nature,". Article could probably be shortened. Wikipedia version of article currently says "verbal" instead of "homophobic or sexual", so could be interesting to check Wikipedia edit history to see reason for changing that wording. --EarthFurst 00:28, July 1, 2010 (UTC) : Removed speedy delete tag and have shortened article a bit. --EarthFurst 23:45, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Lotus Gait Deleted Lotus Gait article. Article nominated for deletion April 18, 2010 by DragonMage "This article is about binding women's feet to make them smaller. No LGBT connection found to this ancient Chinese practice". I saw no LGBT-specific content in the article. Article contributor RayneVanDunem notified. BigHaz not notified because “User account "BigHaz" is not registered.” --EarthFurst 21:27, July 15, 2010 (UTC) List of big-bust models and performers Deleted List of big-bust models and performers article. Article nominated for deletion April 18, 2010 by DragonMage "Breast size is not intrinsic to LGBT issues". I saw no LGBT-specific content in the article. Article contributor RayneVanDunem notified. RFerreira not notified because “User account "RFerreira" is not registered.” --EarthFurst 21:35, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Barbara Asher Barbara Asher article nominated for deletion April 18, 2010 by DragonMage "This article is about a heterosexual dominatrix. No LGBT significance found". Informing BDSM wikis on deletion nomination (Sent: "copy article (before it gets deleted) from LGBT wikia (...)? http://lgbt.wikia.com/wiki/Barbara_Asher has been nominated for deletion. If you think it would be appropriate for your wiki, feel free to copy the article to your wiki. Article will probably be deleted from LGBT wikia on Sunday July 25 at 8pm GMT." BDSM wikis informed: icebondage.net/contact.php , robin at backdrop.net , smiki.de/Diskussion:Hauptseite and londonfetishscene.com/wipi/index.php/Wipipedia_talk:Community_Portal --EarthFurst 03:59, July 20, 2010 (UTC)